


Poor Kids

by Aj090901



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky gets his shit together, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, T'Challa needs his own tag, Warning - T'Challa is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night a chemical was released to effect the people of London. Before it could though I defused the chemical compound. Unbeknownst to me I was compromised. The chemical was trying to alter my genes. Except that night was exposed to, well a super soldier’s DNA molecules.”</p>
<p>“My sperm. So it stopped the altercations to your genes.” Bucky raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding were this was going.</p>
<p>“Not exactly. My genes didn’t alter. A major organ shifted. Changed and within about ten months it fixed itself and I was perfectly normal.”</p>
<p>“Except. He was pregnant.” Natasha responded. “Twins. With unbelievable powers.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Are you telling me that they’re my kids? I have kids.” Bucky put a hand over his mouth thinking over everything. “So they’re our kids?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Clint clicked a few buttons on the screens. A picture of two toddlers. “Wanda and Pietro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Kids

_October 26, 2012_

Bucky woke to a vision, a beautiful blond laid out under him. He thought back to the nights events. Memories of the night before came rushing in; picking him up from a bar, making him moan, the arousal instead of fear when he saw his arm. What was his name again, Travis maybe?

It wasn’t like it matter. He'd be gone soon enough anyways. Hydra was probably picking up on their search for him and if not Hydra then S.H.E.I.L.D. or worse, Steve.

God he just didn’t want to be a disappointment.

It was his worse fear in life. Letting down the only person he had left or even remotely cared about. Just because he couldn’t be the man Steve had know. There was no turning back from where he had wondered. No apologies could make up for what he had done.

A groan startled him from his daze. The body under him shuffled closer, cuddling into his chest. Now it was gonna be harder to escape without waking the man. Wait why did he even care if he woke the man or not.

“Do you need to leave?” A deep voice questioned from his chest.

Thinking to himself Bucky realized that he still had at least two days to run. No reason to not just continue where he left off right? “Nope.”

Bucky gave the man one of his bewitching smiles before shifting to hover over the man. “How about you?”

“Nah. All good till at least 3:00.”

“Good,” he leaned in closer capturing the mans mouth once more.

     _July 01, 2013_

The doctors had been scared at first, but soon got over it in the rush to stabilize the man. That day two twins were born. Two kids that would later reunite a family from long ago and a forbidden love. By the name of Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. For their protection, the father gave them to his sister-in-law, giving them her maiden name. It took barely a month for the man to return to the field, but after every mission he visited his children. For one reason, they were his.

     _May 29, 2016_

_Bucky cursed his luck as he ran from the Captain America. Falcon flew just in front of him, suddenly throwing him off his path. With a quick turn he made as if to go into the tunnel only for a purple object to hit the top, causing it to explode._

_“Bucky please stop running from me. I just want to help, to be there for you.” Steve stood with his hands up in a peace offering._

_“Why do you want to help me?”_

_“Because your my best friend. No matter what has happened to you I will always have you in my heart. I know your not the same man, no one is. I’ve changed, but so have you. Just give me a chance.”_

_“Okay.” Bucky dropped his shoulders as Steve smiled at him. From his side vision he saw a quinjet land._

_“Let’s go home.”_

_Once they boarded the ship a woman with red hair came up to Steve speaking in a hush tone. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, his mind provided. Soon their hush tones became loud until everyone on board could hear._

_“Really, were so to trust he’s not still working for Hydra cause he says so. He’s an assassin. Theirs no reason for him to just surrender.”_

_“He’s a friend, Tasha. He’s not gonna hurt us. I know it, call it a feeling.”_

_“Cap.” They stopped to turn to a blonde in a purple and grey armor suit. “Tasha’s right on this one. We trust you and all. But your not a good judge of character. The world changes and people stab their brothers in the back.”_

_“He wouldn’t.”_

_“If it makes you feel safer,” I started causing the others to look at me, “You can cuff me.” I held out my wrist._

_“Clint.”_

_“On it.”_

_The man, Clint, looked vaguely familiar. He came up to me and pulled out an arrow. “Hold this.” It took three seconds before it exploded and a foam filled up around them. At the same time I remembered Clint from somewhere. A bar._

_“I thought your name was Travis.” His eyes snapped up to mine before widening._

_“You told me James. What decided not to make up one?”_

_“Consider your self lucky.” Smirked at him._

_“Do you two know each other?” Tony Stark aka Iron Man asked as he floated in._

_“Yeah.” We both answered._

_Clint exchanged a look with Natasha that caused her eyes to widen in surprise before calculating me._

_“I think we need to talk later.” She responded coldly turning away from us to head to what I assumed was the front._

_Later Nat pulled both Bucky and Clint aside while the others quickly exited the ship._

_“So this is the guy? Your sure?” Natasha glared at the door with her back to the men._

_“Absolutely.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“Remember, how we met?”_

_Bucky smirked at Clint, “Yeah I remember.”_

_“That night a chemical was released to effect the people of London. Before it could though I defused the chemical compound. Unbeknownst to me I was compromised. The chemical was trying to alter my genes. Except that night was exposed to, well a super soldier’s DNA molecules.”_

_“My sperm. So it stopped the altercations to your genes.” Bucky raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding were this was going._

_“Not exactly. My genes didn’t alter. A major organ shifted. Changed and within about ten months it fixed itself and I was perfectly normal.”_

_“Except. He was pregnant.” Natasha responded. “Twins. With unbelievable powers.”_

_“Wait. Are you telling me that they’re my kids? I have kids.” Bucky put a hand over his mouth thinking over everything. “So they’re our kids?”_

_“Yeah.” Clint clicked a few buttons on the screens. A picture of two toddlers. “Wanda and Pietro.”_

_“Their beautiful. Yet, really fucked up since you know world’s greatest marksman and assassin as their parents.”_

_“Yeah, poor kids.”_

_Bucky turned and smiled at Clint. Watching silently as he examined their kids. A hint of pride in his blue eyes. “Can I meet them?”_

_“Yeah.” Clint looked away blushing when he caught Bucky staring. “They’re here right now.”_

_“Ha.” Pietro pulled at Bucky’s hair with a giant smile on his face. “Where’d is kitty?”_

_Bucky turned with is eyebrow raised, “Kitty?”_

_“T’Challa.” Clint replied offhanded as he played with Wanda’s hair. “He loves playing with them. I guess it’s because he doesn’t have any kids and because they’re absolutely beautiful.”_

_Wanda ran around the room with red smoke falling her, carrying her toys, Pietro stayed right out of her reach, zapping with blueish white lightning following him. Bucky walked up behind Clint and wrapped his arms around his waist burying his face in his neck._

_Clint raised his hand to tangle with Bucky’s brown locks leaning back into him. “I want to stay with you.”_

_“Why?” Clint turned to look deep into his brown eyes._

_“Ever since London, that night something changed. You’re the reason I was able to fight the Skull’s program. It physically pained me to leave you and I didn’t even know you. After they scrambled what memories I had made, you still didn’t disappear. You were my anomaly.”_

_Bucky brought his lips down slowly giving Clint the chance to back off if he wanted. Their lips met in a sweet kiss only for Bucky to pull away hissing._

_“Don’t eat momma’s face.” Wanda responded from where she had just zapped Bucky._

_“Yeah. Was sissy said.” Pietro pointed a finger at Bucky threateningly. “Wait no. Daddy wont hurt momma.” After that Pietro waddled off to see if he could find ‘kitty’._

_Very successful if the sound of T’Challa whooping in joy. “It would seem your child appreciates me more than you.” He stated smugly._

_“Oh hell no.” Clint narrowed his eyes before bursting off to find them with Bucky laughing behind him._


End file.
